Tomorrow
by Jasper98
Summary: ONE-SHOT. A modern look at the love-story between Marius and Cosette, with them both in high school.


**A modern retelling of Marius and Cosette, only they meet in high school. Just my interpretation of this. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

It was the middle of first period Chemistry, and Marius Pontmercy couldn't pay attention. The teacher was going on about something on atoms, but he couldn't focus. The sunny day was perfect, and the warmth seeped in through the windows. All he wanted was to go outside.

Suddenly, the door opened, and Marius's jaw dropped. The most prefect girl was standing there, wearing a floral dress. Her dark hair was braided to the side and her eyes were huge, innocent. She carried a pass with her, and gave a sweet, shy smile towards the teacher.

"Mrs. Schmidt?" Her voice was sing-songy, and Marius felt his heart pick up as a dopey smile spread across his face. "My name's Cosette? I'm new here, and this is my first class of the day..." She handed the teacher her schedule and Mrs. Schmidt looked it over.

"Welcome, Cosette," Mrs. Schmidt smiled. "Class, we have a new student, and I hope you'll make her feel welcome." She looked around for an empty seat. "Ah, you can sit next to Marius, right there." She pointed at the seat beside him, and he tried not to grin. She walked over, smoothed out her dress and sat down.

"Hey," Marius said, trying to sound normal. "My name's Marius Pontmercy."

"Cosette," She smiled at him and he felt like the top of the world. She got out her books, and began to take notes. Marius couldn't help but stare at her, but tried to appear focused and on task, like her.

She was so beautiful, and he wanted to at least say something, but what could he say? For once, his tongue stayed stuck in his throat, and he was at a loss for words. The class went by too quickly, and everyone packed up their bags. Cosette had gotten up and was at the door when Marius had his things together. He stared at her, his voice caught in his throat.

When suddenly, she turned around, and their eyes met. A look of longing passed between them, and Marius knew it was love instantly. She gave a soft smile, and he felt his knees go weak, and then she was gone with the class exiting the class room.

* * *

The rest of the day, Marius didn't see her, but he looked. On his way out to the parking lot, he caught her climbing into a massive SUV, driven by an old man. Marius watched her go, and barely noticed Èponine come up beside him.

"Hey Marius, what's new?" She asked, her eyes bright and dancing.

"That girl, do you know her?" He pointed in the direction the car had gone. "Cosette, have you seen her?"

"Yeah, what about her?" She frowned.

"Who is she?" Marius asked dreamily. "Where is she from?"

"Look her up on Facebook," Èponine scoffed.

"I don't know her last name," Marius sighed and began to walk towards his car. Èponeine followed. Suddenly, he turned to her. "Find out where she is, will you? I'll owe you."

"God knows what you see in her-"

"Please, Èponine," Marius took her by the arms and she blushed.

"Alright," She consented and he grinned manically.

"Èponine, you're an awesome friend," He climbed into his car and left her, driving home giddy with excitement.

* * *

Two days later, Èponine approached him at lunch. Marius got up and met her. "I found her," She said, looking slightly annoyed. "55 Plumet Road."

"Oh, thank you!" He hugged her, so thrilled, and she gave a sad smile.

"So what do you plan to do?" She joked. "Wait outside her window every night?"

"No, I'm going the old-fashioned way. I'll visit her at home - girls like that, right? Well she will. I just know it."

* * *

Cosette sat in her room, doing her homework. So far, the new school hadn't been too rough, the teachers were nice enough, and the homework wasn't too awful. She hadn't exactly made any new friends yet...except for the Pontmercy boy, who she sat next to in Chemistry.

He was so attractive - light brown hair, amazing eyes and a boyish grin... He was perfect, but she could never talk to him, she was just so shy. If only she had the courage to speak to him!

Suddenly, an idea sparked her, and she put down her pen and stepped outside into the gardens. It had been part of the house when it had been purchased, and now, late spring, everything was beginning to bloom. It was a little cold, even with her pajama pants and t-shirt on, but in a strange way, the cold was inviting.

She heard footsteps coming up the driveway, and she jumped a little. "Dad?" She called softly, crossing over to the gate. But no, this man was not Papa...

"Marius!" She exclaimed, then drew back, pressing herself into the corner of a hedge and a gate. He found her, and came over to the fence.

"Cosette, did I scare you?" He asked, stepping up to the edge of the iron-wrought gate. "Oh God," He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "I must look so strange to you. This was a bad idea, I'm sorry. I'll leave, okay?"

"No," She said softly, but he didn't hear. "No." She said louder and slowly approached the fence. "You can - you can stay, if you want." Marius smiled, and went up to the fence again. Only the gate separated them.

"We didn't really get properly introduced," He said gently. "There wasn't a lot of time to talk in Chem."

"No, not really," She smiled, looking down. _Say something! _She thought frantically. "Um, Marius, did you want to come in?"

"Sure," He smiled amiably, and she let open the gate. "Wow, you have a really nice garden."

"Thanks," She glanced at his hand swinging by his side. She wanted to take it in hers, but didn't have the nerve. "We haven't got a chance to really clean it up yet, though." There was a long silence and suddenly, Marius turned to her, facing her head on.

"I can't keep silent any longer," He said, his words filled with passion. "You have to be wondering why I'm here, and this is going to sound crazy, but it's because I can't get my mind off you. Ever since I first saw you, it's been like love at first sight or something, I don't know. I can't explain it and please don't this the wrong way, but I think...I think I love you."

"Love..._me_..." She managed, in shock. He had said everything perfectly; he was perfect. "You love me?"

"Yes," He said, his eyes wide and passionate.

"But I'm so shy!" She blurted out, and he laughed softly. "I have no friends, and you...you're surrounded by girls."

"I don't want them," Marius shook his head. "I want you."

And then suddenly they were kissing, Cosette's first. He was gentle, and she pressed up against his chisled chest, one hand over his heart and the other on his cheek. He made her feel safe, and loved and she was sorry when they pulled apart.

"You're cold," He commented, and she noticed the goose-bumps on her arms. "Here." He took off his sweatshirt and handed it to her, and she shyly wrapped it around her shoulders. "No, that can't adequately cover you," He protested, and she sighed, grinning and slid into his sweatshirt, becoming swallowed up in its size.

"Thanks," She muttered shyly, and he took her into his arms again. They kissed and when they pulled away, she buried her face in the chest of the proud and giddy boy.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" He asked gently.

"In school?"

"After school, I was thinking..."

"So like a date?" She beamed up at him.

"Yeah," He said hopefully.

"I'd love that," Cosette smiled, and he kissed her again.

"You had better go." She said when they were done, looking at the house. "My Dad..."

"Right," Marius said, glancing at his shoes and then back up at her. "Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow."

* * *

**That's it! Enjoyed? Review!**


End file.
